


All We Have Are Dreams

by whatswithmegan



Category: no fandom applies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatswithmegan/pseuds/whatswithmegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to post the dream I had last night involving Benedict Cumberbatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Have Are Dreams

So me and my friends (Erica, Sarah and Anabel) were walking through the mall and it was pretty late at night. We had gone to dinner and we were walking back to Sarah's car when I see this guy off to my left hand side, standing near the fountain. I turn to them and tell them that I think I recognize him (maybe he's in my psychology class, I really don't know).

Anyways, I walk up to him, and he turns around, and we both exchange this glance of "Oh my god, I know you". He's wearing a dark grey sweatshirt with one of those infinity hoods and a black scarf draped across his shoulders. And oh my god... It's Benedict Cumberbatch. And he's giving me the same look I'm giving him. I kind of shake my head, and laugh, "Oh, um... hi." God, I just have to be so awkward. "You're ... Benedict Cumberbatch."

He laughs, and god, is it sexy, it's that deep baritone, and it shakes in my chest. "That would be me." he holds out his hand and I shake it. "I'm so sorry, I don't know your name...?"

"Megan." I say, smiling at him.

He nods, "You look very familiar, have we met?" I am dumbstruck  He recognizes me? I met him once. One time. That's all. And he remembers me? I only nod and he laughs at this. "I thought we had... where did we meet?"

I explain everything and he listens attentively. "Sorry," I mumble, "I must have seemed like a stalker.

He shakes his head, giving a little wave of his hand, "No, really, I couldn't have felt anything but joy for you to have recognized me." I blush and another man walks up, tall, wearing a leather jacket and glasses. He says something to Ben that I don't catch and nods in the opposite direction. "I'm so sorry, but I've to be going." he apologises, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" I blurt out, can I come with you? Just for a bit, I really want to talk to you."

There's a pause, and he looks back at the other man, but then returns his gaze to me. “I have a few moments.” he winks, and sits at the bench near the fountain.

I come and join him, and begin telling him everything. How much I love his work in Cabin Pressure, Sherlock, Third Star, War Horse, Atonement, Hawking, Frankenstein... I list off everything I've seen him in, and shyly pull out my phone and shows his the makeup I did for Frankenstein.

  
With everything I say, he listens attentively, for all the world looking embarrassed that I've seen so much of his work and enjoyed all of it. He says he likes my makeup and we laugh. I tell him how much of an inspiration he is to me, and that because of him, I want to continue acting. This makes his eyes light up.

“You want to be an actress?” I nod. “I wish you all the best of luck, and I hope that someday I'll be lucky enough to see you on stage accepting an award for your work.”

Without thinking I pull him into a hug, my face buried in his neck. I can feel the soft lines on his neck, the small freckles, everything. And I keep myself there as he holds me back, tears forming in my eyes and he holds me a bit tighter, his head leaning against mine.

I wish I could say that there was more after this, that he invited me to come watch him work on something, or hell, even be in something that he was in. But sadly, I woke up right after this. That's all there was to my dream. I woke up, the blankets wrapped around me replacing the gentle embrace of his arms, he own hair in my face instead of his. It's difficult getting up after a dream like that. We all want our dreams to come true so badly, that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't too strange to think we could fly, or solve the most difficult math problem in the world... or that we met our favorite celebrity in the mall. All we really have are dreams.

And maybe... that's enough.


End file.
